Lord of the Magic
by Equine Lover
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts kids find a pointy eared elf, a kid training to be a king, a white headed kid, and a crazy, in sain, kid at their school? Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover! POINTLESS HUMOR! LOL!
1. Legolas' letter

Lord of the magic

Chapter One

"Legolas!" Legolas' dad yelled. "Come down for your bow lesson!"

Legolas leaped down gracefully.

"Coming dad!"

"Now Legolas. You can't keep doing this. You have been late to bow lesson 5 times in a row now. This has got to stop."

"Sorry dad." Legolas said with a sigh. "I'll be on time next bow lesson."

"That's my boy!" His dad said cheerfully. "Now, aim for that target. Yes I know it's far, but it will be easy for an elf."

So, Legolas took aim.

"I'm concentrated and ready dad."

"Ok. Soot."

Legolas shot.

WWWWHHHHOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

The arrow shot through the air, hit an envelope and then the target.

"Look dad! I did it!" Legolas said with excitement.

"Very good son. I'm proud of you. But what is that envelope it hit?"

"Don't know. Let's go see."

"Let's be careful." But he wasn't quick enough. Legolas had already started leaping through the air toward the letter.

"LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS!" But Legolas didn't hear. He was too far away.

When Legolas reached the letter, he slowly slid it off his bow. Once it was off, he looked who it was for. It was to him so, he opened it. When he did so, he poofed out of his father's sight.

"LEGOLAS!" His dad started to cry.


	2. Aragorn's letter

Chapter 2

Aragorn's Letter

Sorry. In my first Chapter, I didn't do the disclaimer. So here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, but someday! You will see. I WILL OWN BOTH OF THEM! THEY WILL BE MINE! So there it was. Let's get on with the story.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Yelled young Aragorn's elf foster dad.

Aragorn was practicing swordsmanship when he heard his foster dad, Elrond, calling him.

"I'm coming Elrond!" Aragorn called back.

When he finally got to Elrond, he was in trouble.

"I was practicing for my lesson." Aragorn awkwardly said.

"Aragorn, in a lesson, you are supposed to practice. That is what a LESSON is." Elrond tried to say calmly. "So, let us begin. Let's start with Orc Hewer." (Orc Hewer is from the game.)

So they began training. Aragorn was very, and I mean VERY, good swordsman.

"Am I doing it right, Elrond?" Aragorn asked anxiously.

"Perfect" Replied Elrond.

All of the sudden, a piece of paper fell were Aragorn was swinging his sword. It was instantly chopped up into a million pieces.

"Woopsie" Aragorn cried.

"That's all right. Just get some sap and it will be fine." Elrond said calmly.

So Aragorn strode off to find some sap from the gigantic trees of Rivendell. When he came back, he started his quest of trying to stick the pieces back together.

"This isn't working Elrond." Aragorn was trying so hard to keep his frustration in.

"Find a different way. You need to find other ways to be a great warrior." Elrond said.

"Fine…… I've got it! I'll just put the sticky stuff on one side of a thin plastic strip and leave the other plain! That way I will be able to stick it on without getting my fingers all sticky."

Elrond looked down at him like he was a lunatic.

"Do what you please." He said.

"I will call this new invention, tape." Aragorn said proudly.

"Tape! Why not Rivendell sticky stuff, or, or The Sticky Stuff of Rivendell, or, or"

"That's ENOUGH! I named it already. It's name is tape and it will stay that way."

When Aragorn finally "Taped" the letter back together, he opened it carefully and………..POOF! He was gone like that.

"Aragorn? ARAGORN!" Elrond cried. "He's gone. GONE!"

* * *

Ok. That was the end of Chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have enough time to do it earlier. So, READ AND REVIEW!

I will have the next chapter out EVENTUALLY!


	3. Saroman and Gandalf get their letters

Chapter 3

Gandalf and Saroman

Gabby is my goat: Legolas, would you do the honors?

Legolas: Do I have to?

GIMG: YES! DO IT!

Legolas: NOOOOOOOO!

GIMG: Now Legolas! (Loosing patience.)

Legolas: (sigh) Ok. GIMG doesn't own anything in this story but someday she will have power.

GIMG: More enthusiastic Legolas.

Legolas: GIMG DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT SOMEDAY SHE WILL HAVE POWER! (Louder voice)

GIMG: That's better, thank you Legolas. You can go now.

Legolas: I'm FREE!

POOF! He's gone.

GIMG: OK, on with the story.

"Hey, Saroman!" Gandalf yelled

"What?" Saroman yelled back.

"You want to play a game of hide and go seek?"

"Sure!" Saroman replied.

"Ok. I'll be the counter! Ready, Go! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Saroman was well hidden in the bushes.

"Where are you!" Gandalf called. I'm going to find you!"

"RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Saroman jumped out of the bushes and scared Gandalf half to death.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Gandalf was so scared, he passed out.

"Gandalf? GANDALF! WAKE UP!" Saroman screamed hopelessly. It wouldn't do anything to scream like that, but Saroman didn't know.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ohhhhhhh! What happened?" Gandalf said sleepily.

"Gandalf! You're awake! Wow. It has been two hours since I scared you half to death. (Literally.) Do you want to know what happened?" Saroman asked excitedly.

"Please inform me of what just happened."

"Ok. To make a long story short, we were playing tag and I scared you and you fainted. Wait that was what happened. It was already short. Oh well." Saroman said blankly.

"Ok. That was short. I think I'm feeling good enough to have dinner."

"But it's only breakfast time."

"I DON'T CARE! GET ME SOME DINNER!" Gandalf was having an unexpected mood change. I don't know why, I just wanted him to have a mood change.

"Ok, ok. I'll make you some dinner."

"Ok! Thanks you're the best!" Gandalf was having MAJOR mood swings.

"Ya. Sure. Whatever." Saroman ran off to get some dinner for Gandalf.

While Saroman was gone, two letters floated down in front of Gandalf.

"OOOOOOO! Pretty colors!"

All of the sudden, POP! Into Gandalf's mouth goes the letter. Then POOF! He was gone.

When Saroman came back, he had no idea what happened to Gandalf.

"GANDALF! GANDALF!"

Then he looked down and saw a letter sitting on the table.

"Hm. Wonder what this is."

Saroman picked the letter up and opened it and………POOF! He was gone like magic too.

So, how was it? I want to know. REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? I'm writing the other chapter soon! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW!


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter 4

GIMG: Hiya peoples!

Legolas: NOT HER AGAIN! She is a SAVAGE!

GIMG: Come here Legolas.

Legolas: No. folds arms and lifts head into the air

GIMG: Legolas.

Legolas: NEVER!

GIMG: If you don't come, I will take Fwaddles the duck. Holds up stuffed duck

Legolas: FWADDLES! Why must you take Fwaddles!

GIMG: Well, you like it so I will take it.

Legolas: Can we just get on with the story!

GIMG: Good idea Legolas. Tosses duck to floor

Legolas: NOOO! FWADLES! (Slow mo Jumps to catch duck) OOOOOOOOFFFFF! GOT HIM!

GIMG: You're hopeless Legolas. Hopeless. Oh well. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings OR Harry Potter. So I will just write about them!

Are you wondering were all of them got poofed to? Well, you're about to find out!

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY HEAD!"

"OUCH"

"THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"This is a nice place, isn't it?"

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Why is everyone screaming IN MY EAR?"

"Sorry."

"Ya, totally sorry."

"K guys, I can here people I have never heard before. Who are you guys!"

"Uh, well my name is Aragorn."

"And mine Legolas" Hears snort of laughter in the back of dark room "WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT MY NAME! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ARAGORN! I mean come on. Uh, people can, uh, have different names, right? Hehe."

"Ya, sure, whatever. My name is Gandalf."

"That's a funnier than my name. Hahahahahaha. Gosh." Legolas said, very hurt.

"Oh thanks." Gandalf replied.

"My name is Saroman. I will one day be the evil ruler of some place. I don't know that part yet."

To that everyone said "Ya, right" and "sure, whatever."

"It's true! That is my future! I will rule!"

"Ok, whatever." Gandalf said.

Suddenly, a door opened and light flooded in to the dark room.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Hello my young students."

"Who the heck are you?" Saroman and Legolas said in unison. Then looked at each other in disgust.

"Why I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster."

"Where are we then?" Gandalf asked.

"You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will learn magic here."

"Magic isn't real. Do you not know anything?" Saroman said.

"Actually, it is real." Dumbledore said as he turned a crate into a dog.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A high pitched squeal came from Gandalf. "Dog, dog, dog, dog, dog, dog, dog." He said panting.

"Uh oh." Saroman said.

"What is so 'uh oh'?" Aragorn asked questioningly.

"Lets leave before……" It was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDDDOOOOOOGGGGG!"

"RRRRRRUUUUUNNNNN!" Saroman said as Gandalf pulled out a wooden sword.

"I'm gonna git you! I'm gonna git you!" Gandalf said as he approached the dog. The dog just stood there. Then…….. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! The wooden sword broke. The dog just stood there plainly as before. So out came the plastic shot gun. Crack! PWEEW! PWEEW! PWEEW! Little foam bullets came shooting at the dog. Again, the dog just stood there.

"Lets leave before he pulls something real out." Saroman said a little shaky.

"Have you seen him do this before?" Aragorn asked.

"Where does he get all that stuff from?" Legolas said.

"You don't want to know….."

"Right. Hehe." Legolas said as they all started inching toward the light opening.

"He's gone mad!" Dumbledore said as he watched Gandalf try to jump on the dog to 'git him'. Right before Gandalf landed, Dumbledore poofed it away just as fast as he had put it there. Gandalf fell to the floor. THUMP!

"Ouch." He said. "Where is that dog! I'm gotta git him!" Everyone just stared as Gandalf went about the room, apparently searching for the dog.

"Mmm, it is quite dark in here. Let's move into the great hall." Dumbledore said as he walked toward the light opening.

"The what?" Aragorn said.

"The great hall. It is where the front door and the stairs are."

"Ok, whatever." So they all followed Dumbledore through the door.

When they got into the great hall, they all looked around in amazement. It was SO big!

"Ah. That's better!" Dumbledore said taking a deep breath.

"So…. What do we do now?" Asked Saroman, kicking the ground to see if it really was what he thought it was.

"Well, we go to the sorting room. That is where you'll get sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Raven claw, Hufflepuff, and Sliztherin." Dumbledore said as he started walking to a door on the side of the great hall.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and shrugged. Legolas shrugged back as they started following Dumbledore into the sorting room.

"I think I'm going to be in Sliztherin. It is the best because we're 'slitherin'! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Saroman said as they were all walking with Dumbledore to the sorting room.

"What! As if! I bet I'm going to be in….. What were the four choices again?" Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed and said, "Let's just all wait and see where we end up."

There was a great CRREEAAAAKKKKKK as Dumbledore opened the doors leading into the sorting room. Aragorn and Legolas gasped as Saroman held his breath and Gandalf just went running in circles.

Then, they stood there wide eyed and embarrassed. There was a ton of kids, staring, watching their every move. Everything was quiet as they walked in.

"This is creepy…" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"Everybody welcome our four new students! Legolas," there where murmurs and a couple claps, "Aragorn," the same thing, "Saroman," there was a couple woops this time, "and Gandalf." And right when he said that, Gandalf started running in circles and everybody whooped and shouted and clapped, he was the star! Saroman tried running in circles and every body quieted and started whispering, so he stopped after a couple seconds.

"Ok, let's start the sorting!" Dumbledore howled. "Professor McGonagall, please proceed."

"We only have four students for this new year, so that means they will have to be sharing classes with all of the older kids. Please welcome them and make them feel at home in any way you can. Now, for the sorting!" She said as she pulled out a tall, black hat.

"Hello students" it said. "Who do we have this year for sorting? Just four? Wow…. Never mind…. Let's begin the sorting."

"Ok, the first person to be sorted is…. Aragorn!" She said.

Aragorn took a few awquard steps to the hat and sat down in the chair. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Aragorn's head.

"Hmmmm…." The hat said. "YES! I will put you in…"

To Be Continued……….

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been on lately… I really have been seriously covered in work… so I will try to update the story more often.


	5. The Sorting

Equine Lover: Yello peoples!!!

Legolas: PLEASE!!!! SPARE ME!!!

Equine Lover: Hmmm… let me think about that… no.

Legolas: Well, I'm doomed!

Equine Lover: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You are so right Legolas!

Legolas: Can I say the disclaimer, and then leave your wrath? says with big puppy eyes

Equine Lover: Hmmm… sure! But this is the ONLY time! Ye be warned!

Legolas: Ok, here I go! Equine Lover doesn't own LOTR or Harry Potter, so she's gone mad about horses and goats and will one day rule the world. Oh! I almost forgot! She is the COOLEST person in the world!!!

Equine Lover: Thank you, Legolas, for that WONDERFUL disclaimer! Now, read on with the story and enjoy!

"I put you in……… hmmm….. I know! I put you in GRIFFINDOR!!!" The hat screamed.

Aragorn leaned over to Professor McGonagall and asked, "Is that good?"

"Yes, Aragorn, that is good." She said, holding back the giggles.

Aragorn took the hat off, set it on the stool beside the chair, and started walking. He stopped in front of the four tables, looking carefully at each one. Then he started walking again to the green one, not knowing it was Slitherin's table. Everyone in the room started giggling as he sat down. He leaned over to a Slitherin person and asked, "What are they all laughing at?" When he said that, the person he asked burst out laughing. "What, what is it?!" Aragorn said looking a little annoyed as the whole room burst out laughing. Dumbledore got up from his seat and whispered something in Aragorn's ear, pointed at another table, then left back to his seat. Aragorn turned bright red as he got up and walked over to the right table.

"Now that that problem is fixed, let us proceed with the sorting" Dumbledore said in a booming voice.

"Right." Professor McGonagall said. "Legolas Greenleaf?" She called out.

Legolas stumbled as he walked up the small amount of stairs. He could hear some people giggle in the background. He turned and glared at some of them and the room fell silent. He walked up to the stool in the front and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto Legolas' head.

"Hmmm…" The hat said. "I think you would do great in GRIFFINDOR!!!" The Gryffindor table clapped and shouted. Legolas Smiled that he was going to be in the same house as Aragorn. He liked Aragorn already! Legolas got up and started to skip over to the Gryffindor table. The Slitherin table snickered and pointed. Legolas ignored them and just kept skipping along to the table.

"The next person to be sorted is Gandalf!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the talkative crowd.

Gandalf got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl, "secretly" towards McGonagall. Everybody was watching his every move. He stopped beside a table and started to growl at some of the kids. Then he got off of his knees and ran up to Professor McGonagall. He stood in front of her panting like a dog. The whole entire room was silent, until Gandalf barked three times in a row. Everybody in the room burst out laughing. Even Dumbledore laughed a little!

"Would giggle you please giggle have a seat?" Professor McGonagall said, holding back a mountain of laughter. Gandalf jumped onto the stool and started to wiggle, apparently very excited. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat onto Gandalf's moving head.

"My oh my! We have a jumpy one here, now don't we?" The hat said. "I think I am going to put you into… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Gandalf let out a high pitched scream as he jumped off of the seat. The hat flew to the floor.

"Ouch!" It said as it hit the floor with a thump.

Gandalf made a mad dash for the huge doors. He opened them with great effort, and then he ran again. Everyone just sat and stared. "I knew there was something wrong with that kid…" Dumbledore said under his breath. "Filch! Would you go catch him?"

"Yea." Filch said as he walked out of the room. In the background you could hear him scream at Gandalf, "Get back here! Hey!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" and then a huge BANG!!!

"Oh dear…" Professor McGonagall said as she hurried out to help filch.

"Well, the sorting must proceed, so, Saroman? Come to get sorted." Dumbledore said.

Saroman strutted up to the sorting hat, as if knowing where he was going to be put. Dumbledore picked the sorting hat up off of the ground and put it onto Saroman's head.

"SLITHERIN!!!" The hat shouted. "Going to be an evil master someday, you know!"

"TOLD YOU!!!" Saroman screamed at Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn and Legolas looked hurt. "BURN!!!" Saroman shouted again. Then, the doors opened and three young people came in. Everybody stared.

"Um… sorry to intrude, but we came a little late. I'm Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione. Oh, and by the way… there is a maniac out there that is tearing up the whole place…" The boy with the messy hair said.

Dumbledore got up immediately and started to walk very fast toward the large doors. Aragorn, Legolas, and Saroman followed.

Legolas was the first one out of the large doors and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. There were pictures on the ground that were screaming, some of the wallpaper on the wall of torn, like some hungry animal just came through, and the place was covered in mud! Legolas was distraught at the damage Gandalf could in a time span of five minutes. He thought he heard a chipmunk on the level above him, so he looked up and to his amazement, he saw Gandalf squatting on the banister making weird noises.

Saroman came out and looked at Legolas. "What are you staring at?" Saroman asked him.

"Gandalf…" Legolas said.

Saroman looked up and saw the same disturbing sight of Gandalf. Suddenly, Gandalf let out a Tarzan scream and jumped off of the banister.

"Dang…" Saroman said, his eyes following the heavy object about to splat on the floor.

SMASH!!! Gandalf fell flat on his face, into the mud.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! OUCH!!!" Saroman said, flinching.

"What happened to Filch?" Aragorn said as he walked up and stared at Gandalf on the floor.

"Oh… I found him…" Legolas said, pointing a whimpering lump in the corner.

"Scared for life…" Saroman said, shaking his head.

YAY!!! I finally got the 5th chapter finished!!! Holy cow guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been on in like a year!!! LOL! Well, I'll work on the next one!


End file.
